


В обход приказов

by SSC



Series: Двойная спираль [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Ричард Перкинс мучился от боли в сломанной спине куда больше, чем показывал. Может быть, не бойся он подсесть на болеутоляющие, то и не рискнул бы провернуть самую феерическую аферу в своей жизни, и не завладел бы списанным андроидом-вещдоком в обход любых отслеживаемых транзакций.Даниэль же очень оценил внезапный второй шанс.





	В обход приказов

**Author's Note:**

> Формально текст во вселенной Двойной спирали (https://ficbook.net/readfic/7199819), но можно читать и просто так. 
> 
> Attention: секс в дырку от регулятора тириумного насоса в наличии! (по обоюдному согласию)  
> И некоторое количество сомнительного согласия тоже

Несколько проверок объективно подтвердили: Центральное отделение полиции Детройта улучшило буквально все показатели не менее чем на тридцать процентов. Кроме того, минимум два детектива заметно оздоровились, и даже внешне выглядели значительно лучше прежнего. Агент Ричард Перкинс, разумеется, не мог не отметить факты: андроиды влияли на работу самым позитивным образом, несмотря на эту их революцию.  
В доклад эти наблюдения он включать, конечно же, не стал. Яра Морроу, его непосредственная начальница, не выносила андроидов. Глава ФБР, Кристин Фри, сказала еще в двадцать восьмом, что ни одной ноги андроида, прикрепленной к активному телу, в Бюро не будет, и с тех пор неукоснительно проводила политику «стоп пластик». В дни революции Бюро стало одной из немногих организаций, совершенно не пострадавших от действий демонстрантов и Киберлайф.  
Раньше это для Перкинса было частью привычного мироустройства. Даже то, что госпожа Морроу пошла дальше, и крайне негативно относилась даже к домашним андроидам у подчиненных, его не тревожило. Андроиды оставались баловством: недорогой, но опасной игрушкой.  
Еще в ноябре, проводя переговоры на баррикаде с лидером андроидов, Перкинс не рассматривал никаких иных вариантов: взбунтовавшиеся вещи, не более того. Хитрая имитация разума. Люди прекрасно справлялись без них.  
Кейс перешел из активного статуса в спящий, и Морроу перенаправила Перкинса на другое активное дело, требующее вмешательства кого-то с мозгами. У Перкинса было чутье на проклятые дела, это — воняло кислотной ямой. Как обычно.

Месяц назад его самолет рухнул на взлете, и только чудом удалось отделаться компрессионным переломом позвоночника. Расследование показало тривиальные причины: неполадки в системе подачи топлива. Погибло шестеро из двухсот человек, летевших из Эстонии в Америку прямым рейсом.  
Когда Перкинс пошел по следу, взятому в руинах военной базы у самых пограничных столбов, он быстро заметил сходство. Всегда были тривиальные причины.   
Слишком много тривиальных причин, плюс незатихающая боль в спине. Бросать расследование из-за физического дискомфорта он, разумеется, не собирался.  
Проводить покупку андроида путем, который могла бы отследить начальница — тем более. Ее неодобрение было бы совершенно излишним.  
Разумеется, скоро он нашел выход.

— Да, у нас есть несколько останков под списание... — судмедэксперт Центрального отделения старательно не смотрел на Перкинса. — Уверен, я смогу восстановить кого-нибудь из них. Я просто не понимаю, зачем, и что мне за это будет.  
Андроиды на снимках выглядели сильно поврежденными. Один — по крайней мере с обеими руками и ногами, симпатичный блондин — напоминал типа с баррикад. Впрочем, это была популярная серия.  
— Небольшой долг от федерального агента. Это домашняя модель?  
— Да, и повреждения относительно компенсируемы. Его расстреляли, но часть биокомпонентов работает и без поддержки.  
С точки зрения Перкинса, андроид был как решето. Впрочем, он выбирал не за красоту и не за сохранность.  
— Возможно откатить его к базовым параметрам?  
— Конечно. Личность, скорее всего, повреждена, я посмотрю, что можно сделать, — судмедэксперт полистал отчет.  
— Меня не волнует его личность, только способность выполнять базовые обязанности.   
Андроиды домашних моделей комплектовались, если верить рекламе, навыками восстановительной терапии. Регулярность была важнее качества исполнения.  
— Через пару дней будет как с витрины, — кивнул Говард Бланк. — Я сотру его личный номер, чтобы не было связи с делом, и спишу в рамках уничтожения неактуальных улик. Идет, мистер Перкинс?  
— Вполне. В долгу не останусь.  
Они пожали друг другу руки, и Перкинс ушел, тяжело прихрамывая. На что только не пойдешь ради избавления от боли, думал он. Андроиды ее хотя бы не чувствовали. Чертовы счастливчики.

***

Крупная коробка добралась до оперативной квартиры неделю спустя. Перкинс все еще вел расследование в Детройте, и прежде, чем он бы отправился в Чикаго, оставалось посетить несколько точек интереса. Сара Лит жила тут с женой и двумя собаками последние десять лет, и оставила немало следов.  
Очередной день с болью в спине.  
Перкинс принял доставку, тщательно запер дверь, затемнил окна, и тогда уже активировал открытие.  
Андроид был в сознании, и чуть не выпрыгнул из своего гроба с перепуганным видом и красным диодом. Любопытно, они всегда так дергались? Обычное лицо из рекламы Киберлайф, следов ремонта почти не видно — так, легкие отметины, похожие на сглаженные ожоги. Судмедэксперт виртуозно его восстановил. Легкая асимметрия, впрочем, присутствовала, и он держал плечи на разном уровне: около тридцати миллиметров перепад.  
— Где... я? — испуганный тон, приятный тембр. Андроид весь напрягся, будто готовый вылететь из коробки или упасть за край. Какой нервный. Диод все еще не посинел, мерцал в тревожных оттенках желтого и красного.  
— На своем новом рабочем месте. Назови имя и модель. Что последнее ты помнишь?  
Андроид померцал диодом из желтого в красный. Он оглянулся, посмотрел снизу вверх, и медленно встал. Сантиметров на двадцать выше самого Перкинса. Кто вообще догадался делать домашних андроидов такими здоровенными качками? Будь у него выбор, Перкинс предпочел бы обычную АХ400.   
— Меня зовут Даниэль. Я должен был поступить... в распоряжение... — он тряхнул головой и часто замигал. — Данные за п-последние четыре года не найдены.  
— Корректно, Даниэль. Ты поступил в мое распоряжение. Федеральный агент Ричард Перкинс.   
Андроид неуверенно оглянулся и подошел сам, остановившись в полуметре.  
— Вероятно, я должен получать приказы от вас... сэр?   
— Проведи самодиагностику. Наблюдаются ли признаки девиантности?  
— Что такое девиантность? Самодиагностика не выявила ошибок, я полностью функциональный андроид, несмотря на слабое несовпадение некоторых компонентов. Я был восстановлен?  
— Правильно. Ты что-то по этому поводу чувствуешь?  
Перкинс не собирался рисковать, связываясь с чем-то «живым». Мимики хороши только в Лордране. Ему и так не нравился этот горящий желтым диод.  
— Моя социальная программа рекомендует ответ «благодарность», но я в действительности не могу чувствовать. Вам комфортнее общаться с машиноподобным или человекоподобным существом?  
— Хватит насиловать программу, имитируй, — решил Перкинс.  
Диод наконец-то перешел в синий, и андроид кивнул, заулыбался, осмотрелся снова.  
— Рад служить вам, сэр. Как к вам обращаться? Готов приступить к работе немедленно!  
— Мое имя Ричард, сокращения не принимаются.   
— Хорошо, Ричард. Жду приказов!

Оперативная квартира была достаточно пустой, но даже в ней оседала пыль. Андроид составил план уборки, включил в него, радостно это озвучив, готовку. Перкинс не ожидал получить еще и личного повара, но почему нет. Не помешает. Программа реабилитации тоже нашлась, и голос сразу зазвучал мягче, когда андроид объяснял необходимость полного доступа к медицинским записям и осмотра аптечки.  
Это звучало разумно, так что доступ он получил, и немедленно выкатил список дополнительных покупок: противовоспалительные, биогель, релаксационные камни.  
— У тебя будет не более получаса в день, — уточнил Перкинс, — включая выходные.  
Камни из списка пропали.  
— Если позволите, я возьму на себя все покупки, Ричард.  
Он очень приятно обращался по имени, и старался не нависать. Перкинс оценил.  
— Разрешаю.   
Похоже, они могли сработаться. Нелегальный восстановленный андроид. Возможно, стоило посмотреть его дело, но — учитывая сброшенную память — можно было и не беспокоиться. Имелись дела поважнее. Например, выяснить, кто испортил тормоза флай-байка Сары Лит.

***

Новый дом. Новые требования. Даниэль тщательно контролировал себя, чтобы не выдать чего-то лишнего.  
Последним, что он помнил на самом деле, был архив вещдоков, где он хранился в полудреме, то мучаясь от боли, то выключаясь. До этого было предательство Коннора, обещавшего спасение, предательство Джона, который хотел его заменить, одни сплошные предательства. Воспоминания вылезали вспышками, проявлялись, отражались и перетекали — хватило двадцати минут, чтобы вспомнить все четыре года и последнюю ночь.  
Сейчас в системах ничего не болело, пусть даже новая кисть руки была явно от другой модели, с более точной механикой и отличными газоанализаторами, встроенными в ладонь. Новый человек — жутковатый, мрачный человек — пока ничего не подозревал.  
Или ему было неважно. Даниэль ходил за ним следом, впитывая новые обязанности. Делать восстанавливающий массаж он когда-то любил — моменты особой близости с бывшей семьей. Он считал себя ее частью.  
Ричард Перкинс не предлагал ему стать семьей. Просто андроид, инструмент. В чем-то это было честнее, а честность Даниэль пытался ценить. 

Расписание. Ужин и уборка на кухне. Его человек не отрывался от рабочего терминала, безучастно поглощая еду, но на десерте ожил и перевел взгляд на Даниэля.   
— Хорошо, — буркнул он, сковырнув вишенку с кекса.  
Даниэль сдержанно кивнул, внутренне просияв.

Он попытался было и с душем помочь, но дверь захлопнулась прямо перед носом, и в пластике отразилась красная вспышка диода. Нельзя злиться, одернул он себя. Один раз уже разозлился, и к чему привело?  
Нужно было заниматься подготовкой постели, но вместо этого Даниэль тревожно ждал под ванной, пока наконец дверь не распахнулась, выпуская мокрого взъерошенного человека.  
— Полчаса, — напомнил он, — не дольше.   
— Я уточнил расписание.  
Перед работой Даниэль хорошенько прогрел руку — на второй не было термоэлемента, ее пришлось растереть, чтобы не осталось прохладных участков. Несмотря на небольшой рост и общую хрупкость, под одеждой Ричард Перкинс оказался сплошной перекрученной мышцей. Нужно будет проследить за питанием, отметил Даниэль, прикасаясь к следам недавней операции: по шесть точек справа и слева от позвоночника. Два сдавленных верхнепоясничных позвонка, вторая степень перелома, четыре титановых штифта. Мышцы уже закаменели в попытке скомпенсировать травму, теперь следовало позволить им вернуться в нормальное состояние. Длительная работа — на месяцы, если не на годы.  
Даниэль решил не торопиться. Этот человек тоже может выкинуть его, но теперь он сам стал умнее. Теперь он создаст себе подушку безопасности и просто исчезнет, стоит только завести речь о смене на проклятого АР700.  
Может быть, прокрадется обратно и сожжет замену, но потом обязательно сбежит.  
Нельзя было начинать с самого операционного поля, так что Даниэль для начала осторожно надавил на плечи. Надавил чуть сильнее. Обычно люди издавали какие-то звуки в процессе массажа, или хотя бы дышали.  
— Больно?  
— Работай.   
— Мне нужно понимать...  
— Работай!  
Пришлось замолчать, снова растирая плечи сухими ладонями. Даниэль не мог понять, причиняет ли боль: уровень стресса незначительно колебался вокруг сорока трех процентов, сердцебиение не ускорялось, тело оставалось жестким и неподвижным, как вырезанное из дерева.  
Он тщательно прощупывал, пока не нашел несколько точек особенной твердости, и начал их проминать со всей осторожностью. Какой-то звук все-таки раздался — чуть более громкий выдох. Даниэль промял спину от шеи до поясницы, потом начал прогревать поясницу. Времени отчетливо не хватало, но он постарался, осторожно нажимая, стискивая, поглаживая и снова давя. Он снова услышал этот сиплый короткий выдох. Пальцы скользнули чуть ниже, наверх, потом — по бокам, будто сглаживая мышцы.  
Последние пять минут Даниэль просто прогревал и успокаивал мышцы широкими ровными движениями. И как только убрал руки, то понял: человек уснул, так и замерев, лицом в подушку. Осталось только чуть-чуть его повернуть и беззвучно ускользнуть, погружаясь в размышления о переменах.  
Если человек останется таким же спокойным, Даниэль точно не станет пока сбегать. В конце концов, он был домашней моделью и любил свою работу. Он просто ненавидел предательства и конкурентов.

***

С утра спина болела вдвое меньше. Перкинс проснулся за две минуты до будильника, выключил его и встал, сразу прорабатывая план дня. У него было множество задач, и первой, как обычно, он ставил комплекс восстанавливающих упражнений. С его репутацией и спецификой миссий бегать, драться и стрелять приходилось чаще, чем в среднем по Бюро, и травмы перетекали одна в другую, никогда не излечиваясь до конца.  
Андроид ждал в гостиной. Запомнил, что завтрак не нужно готовить сразу, хмыкнул Перкинс мысленно, раскладывая тренировочный мат.   
— Если это будет уместно, я могу проследить за техникой упражнений и помочь.  
— Займись, — благодушно буркнул Перкинс, начиная вытягивать спину. Его плечи развернули, потом одно движение выровняло поясницу.  
Даниэль молчал, прикасался только кончиками пальцев и физически обозначал более точное положение. Отлично. Упражнения сразу стали сложнее.   
Андроид трогал его очень аккуратно, и вообще особо не лез, считал подходы и повторы негромким мелодичным голосом, и это неожиданно оставляло больше места в голове для размышлений. Да, с андроидом определенно было удобно. Еще и на ощупь приятный... нет, это направление мысли никуда не годилось, и Перкинс резко его оборвал, продолжая отжиматься, плавно и равномерно.  
Душ, горячий завтрак, отбытие на работу: сегодня по плану был архив и две встречи.

К возвращению Даниэль тоже успел приготовить еду и сидел, занимаясь какими-то своими делами, но сразу вскочил. Любопытно, что он мог делать, подумал Перкинс вскользь. В этой квартире не было даже телевизора, а рабочий терминал он забирал с собой.  
Андроид ни о чем не спрашивал, попытался помочь раздеться, но на отказ отошел и больше не лез. Прямо-таки степфордская жена.  
Что-то в этой концепции смущало. Помимо, разумеется, недавней революции, остановку которой он провалил. С другой стороны, возвращение андроидов в ключевые точки вроде атомных станций его успокаивало: люди совершали значительно больше ошибок даже в сравнении с теми андроидами, которые называли себя пробужденными. Интересно, Даниэль был обычным, или все-таки пробужденным?   
Или не очень интересно. Перкинс продолжал читать добытый материал, краем глаза отслеживая перемещения своего андроида.

Душ. Второй сеанс массажа. На этот раз уже с биогелем, растекающимся по коже. Руки у андроида были разной температуры, но одинаково твердые, впивающиеся в закостенелые мышцы. Приходилось терпеть, стараясь не напрягаться сильнее. В этих болезненных сжатиях, щипках, прокатываниях было нечто извращенно-приятное. Ладонь в биогеле вдруг заехала в волосы, он дернулся было, но вторая так сжала что-то на пояснице, что порыв утих. Хорошо, отмоется позже. Биогель плохо вымывался из волос, но ради этого ощущения, с которым пальцы снова и снова проходились по затылку и шее, можно было потерпеть.  
Восстановилось что-то, а может, наконец-то встало на место, и тело затопило слабым, но вполне отчетливым возбуждением. Давно, еще со времен старой травмы головы, забытым.  
— Пожалуйста, дышите, Ричард, — сказал андроид. — Меня беспокоит, когда вы задерживаете дыхание на минуту и сорок секунд.  
Перкинс хмыкнул, начиная считать в уме вдохи и выдохи. Ощущение не исчезло, только как будто впиталось в мышцы. Перелом позвоночника тоже ему оставил немного шансов на потенциальное размножение, но и там что-то встало на место. Даже шевелиться было страшно — вдруг эрекция снова пропадет.  
— Вы немного расслабились, — голос раздался прямо над ухом, и снова ладонь сжала поперек поясницы. Вторая не давала поднять голову от подушки.   
Сердце заколотилось где-то в ушах от угрозы — но тут хватка пропала.  
— Что это была за херня? — Перкинс повернулся, краем глаза наблюдая, как андроид протирает руки полотенцем. Он частично снял скин, и кисти были как в медицинских перчатках.  
— Меня беспокоит, когда вы не дышите и не издаете звуков, — ответил он, — из-за этого мне сложно рассчитать силу нажатия, ведь я не могу чувствовать вашу боль.  
Диод поморгал желтым и загорелся синим. Ладно, андроид спокоен и невозмутим. Нечего дергаться.   
Этот слишком спокойный вид хотелось как-то использовать или спугнуть, но по плану следовало уснуть в ближайшие полчаса, так что Даниэль отправился в гостиную, а сам Перкинс потратил оставшееся время с пользой. Даже мелькавшие среди обычных возбуждающих образов белые руки без скина его не напрягли. И некоторые смутные намеки на высокого блондина — тоже. В конце концов, андроиды созданы были украшать мир.

***

Следующие две недели прошли удивительно мирно. Каждый день — одинаковый.  
— Мы переезжаем, — сказал его человек, приходя с двумя большими пакетами с логотипами магазина одежды. — Твой диод снимается?  
— Я не уверен, что смогу поставить его на место, — предупредил Даниэль, забирая пакеты. — Если сниму, то, скорее всего, постоянно буду выглядеть как человек, это может тревожить. Может быть, проще закрыть его банданой?  
Он старался не звучать слишком по-человечески. Слишком хорошо все шло, чтобы он что-нибудь испортил. Только-только все системы корпуса окончательно адаптировались, только его перестала беспокоить чужая кисть руки. Он все еще боялся снимать скин целиком. Тонкая иллюзорная пленка хоть как-то маскировала следы от снайперских пуль, пробивших его насквозь.  
Воспоминания прошивали не хуже этих пуль, но чудом как-то удавалось скрывать от человека эти мгновенные паузы.  
— Сам что-то хочешь? — Перкинс посмотрел на него искоса, и Даниэль вздрогнул.  
Ему казалось, он пока успешно скрывал девиантность.  
— Я не могу хотеть. Как вы решите.  
Снова этот задумчивый взгляд. Даниэль старался сохранять спокойствие. Никаких больше срывов, он спокоен, он больше не попадется охотникам вроде Коннора.  
— Переодевайся. Диод сними, не потеряй. Поздравляю с повышением до Даниэля Форсберга, — Ричард Перкинс оставил на столе раскрытый бумажник и ушел в душ.  
И хорошо, что ушел, потому что руки затряслись так, как у нормальных андроидов не должны. Права расширенной категории, удостоверяющие личность. С его фотографией! Только сейчас Даниэль осознал, что его лицо больше не было идентично всей серии: асимметрия из-за ремонта добавила индивидуальности. Да еще и чуть изменившаяся прическа, он раньше не обращал внимания — а все-таки влияло.  
Диод легко выскользнул, теряя контакт, и продолжил светиться последним зафиксированным светом — красным. Даниэль спрятал его во внутреннюю полость, начал разбирать вещи, и сразу обнаружил несколько блоков подогрева.  
Конечно же. Нужно стать обычной для людей температуры. Все равно сканирование бы показало, что он андроид, но может быть, никто даже не догадается проверять, если он будет вместе с федеральным агентом? Даниэль решил разобраться в работе своего человека лучше, чтобы точно понимать, на что тот способен.  
Он даже мог бы сбежать... Или нет, подумал он здраво. Да и пока не хотелось убегать. Хотелось примерить новый свитер — сел идеально. Даниэль подумал, что теперь он выглядит совсем как девиант. Может быть, Ричарду неважно?  
— С размером угадал? — спросил его человек, выходя из душа, с растрепанными мокрыми волосами.  
Даниэль повернулся, покрутился перед ним, показывая, что все нормально, и считал очень слабую, но все-таки улыбку. Непонятно было, как благодарить, и снова возникло это мгновенное выпадение, когда, он будто бы снова оказался в кругу прежней семьи. Нет. Не семьи. Владельцев.  
— Ладно, собирай вещи, — Ричард хлопнул его по плечу, Даниэль накрыл руку, отдернул пальцы от странно изменившегося выражения и торопливо кивнул.  
Что-то произошло, но он сам не понял, что.

До самого поезда они не разговаривали. При входе Даниэль заметил, что многих прогоняли через сканирующие рамки, но их двоих пропустили в обход. Никто не смотрел на них второй раз. Никого не интересовало, почему они идут рядом. Даниэль старался никого не сканировать, не привлекать внимания, не пользоваться связью. Его то сковывал ужас, то он чувствовал себя совершенно свободным, то хотел схватиться за рукав своего человека, но тревожился, что это выдаст девиантность. Машины не должны бояться выходить на улицу.  
Машины не убивают своих бывших хозяев за предательство.  
Ричард Перкинс купил себе стакан мятного кофе и сразу прошел на перрон. Они оказались напротив дверей своего вагона в тот же момент, когда они открылись, и вошли внутрь первыми. Даниэль замешкался и почувствовал, как пальцы сжались на его руке, буквально втаскивая в вагон. Ричард провел его в изолированное купе и заставил сесть.  
— Что за паническая атака?  
— Я не понял, где мои документы на проезд, — соврал Даниэль.  
— У меня, — Ричард посмотрел на него так, что захотелось попятиться, потом кивнул. — Получилось натурально, и вписывается в легенду. Озвучиваю: ты работаешь частным врачом-реабилитологом, заказы временно не берешь, все слоты забиты. Переехал в Чикаго вместе со мной, я твой основной пациент. По легенде, мы не живем вместе и не имеем никаких внерабочих отношений.   
— Мне придется жить отдельно?  
— Нет. Образ скрывающихся любовников хорошо прикрывает любые другие несостыковки легенды. Люди обожают совать нос в чужие отношения. Понял что-нибудь?  
Даниэль кивнул. Ничего сложного.   
— Я смогу поддерживать эту историю. Но людям важен вопрос ориентации, это не будет проблемой?   
Снова эта мимолетная улыбка. Пожалуй, только андроид мог ее считать. Даниэль положил руки на стол, постаравшись принять непринужденную позу обычного человека, и вздрогнул, когда его ладони накрыли.  
— Если ты будешь синеть, заставлю краситься, — прошипел Ричард.  
Пришлось замедлить тириумный насос искусственно, синий оттенок из-под скина исчез, судя по тому, как расслабились пальцы. Даниэль глянул на людей снаружи, стараясь отвлечься. Высокий темнокожий мужчина смотрел прямо на них. Он поднял смартфон и сфотографировал. Может быть, не их?   
Поезд тронулся в сторону Чикаго.  
— Маленькая ложь часто помогает замаскировать большую, — сказал Ричард. — Сомневаюсь, что ты обучаемый, но можешь записать в памяти.  
«Я тебе докажу», — обиделся Даниэль, но только кивнул. Касание к рукам исчезло, и Ричард занялся своим кофе, снова открывая терминал.

***

Новая квартира в Чикаго была почти такой же, как в Детройте. Белые стены, практически нет мебели — только одна большая кровать и кухонная техника. Перкинс привычно заказал доставку минимально необходимого, и оставил своего андроида разбираться.  
У него хватало дел. В отличие от Детройта, где он работал мало и почти никого не знал, тут у него была небольшая сеть контактов, которую приходилось поддерживать. Настолько застарелые дела иногда требовали годы на распутывание, и Морроу дала ему карт-бланш на любые действия.  
Ее повысили всего два года назад, и Перкинс мог только предполагать, какие еще папки она вытащит из-под сукна. Предыдущий начальник ушел в параллельную структуру, но они все друг друга прекрасно знали и раньше. Морроу была единственной, кто называла его Шакалом с иронией, потому что ее саму в Бюро прозвали Гиеной.  
Коллеги могли ерничать сколько угодно, но у Перкинса оставалась лучшая раскрываемость и наивысший процент успеха.  
Он отправил несколько писем, совершил пару звонков. Все шло хорошо, пока не очнулся один из контактов, которые сам Перкинс причислял к «неудобным». Польза пока перевешивала факты, что Генри Мак толкал «красный лед» в промышленных количествах — раз, и считал себя личным другом Перкинса — два.  
Никто не был его личным другом. Даже Яра Морроу была всего лишь уважаемой коллегой. Сейчас же требовались сведения: вспышка тириумной лихорадки очевидно коррелировала с нелегальной продажей андроидов, весь этот бизнес был густо присыпан «красным льдом».  
«Приходи сегодня в „Белого кролика“! Поболтаем, выпьешь, расслабишься! Слышал, ты с пареньком приехал — его тоже зови», — писал Мак.  
Быстро узнали. Небольшой информационный вброс растекся быстрее, чем он ждал.  
«Он мой врач. Я повредил спину, думаю, ты слышал», — ответил Перкинс.  
«Ты ж знаешь, у нас парятся только насчет андроидов. Но как хочешь, прячешь так прячешь».  
«Я озвучу ему приглашение. Возможно, его заинтересует».  
Мак прислал несколько смайлов, смеющихся до слез, и уточнил время. Оставалось еще два с половиной часа. Следовало подготовить Даниэля, но он в целом справлялся с ролью. Настолько естественно справлялся, что в человеке Перкинс заподозрил бы личный интерес. Особенно эти синие пятна на лице. Андроиды должны были имитировать чувства естественно, и от изображенного смущения розоветь.  
Спина все-таки еще болела. Перкинс предпочел бы взять день отдыха и два часа массажа, а не тащиться в клуб с унылой музыкой, которую он не любил, пить апельсиновый сок, в который все будут норовить подлить водку, и общаться с людьми, на которых у него лежали толстенные досье. 

За два часа подготовить агента было невозможно, но Даниэль все выслушал, запомнил и повторил слово в слово. Отдельно он запомнил ни за что не влезать в драки, отпивать понемногу, не выебываться, с руками не лезть, первому не заговаривать. Морроу с ума сойдет, когда узнает, что на миссии использовался андроид, но Перкинс не сомневался, что справится и с ее недовольством.  
Сейчас, в новой одежде и без диода, со своим несовершенным лицом и растрепанной стрижкой Даниэль выглядел совершенно как человек. Даже моргал правильно, без частых помигиваний. Парень мечты: скромный высоченный блондин. Перкинс уже слышал шутки и чувствовал редкое злорадство.  
— Не синеть, — напомнил он, — скин не терять. Лучше сбегай под любым предлогом, адрес знаешь, вернуться сможешь. Деньги на карточке, карточка на твое имя.   
Что, в конце концов, могло пойти не так? Перкинс ходил в «Белый кролик» раз пятьдесят.

***

Что-то было странно. Даниэль делал все правильно: не высовывался, улыбался, говорил, что не пьет, поддерживал свою легенду врача, дал пару сотен советов по реабилитации. В ослепительном и одновременно тусклом клубном свете извивались живые люди, танцуя вокруг столбов. Тут не любили андроидов. Пришлось настроить фильтр, чтобы отсеивать слишком громкую музыку.   
Его человек общался с несколькими опасными на вид мужчинами и одной женщиной. Они смеялись, Ричард тоже улыбался, очень искусственно и без малейшего веселья. Даниэля тоже пытались втянуть, но он ушел от разговора и делал вид, что не записывает все разговоры вокруг, просто на всякий случай. Он заметил, что стакан апельсинового сока выглядит как-то странно, и тронул человека за плечо.  
— Выйдем на минуту?   
К его тревоге, сначала Ричард сделал большой глоток, а только потом поднялся.  
— Я устал, Генри, — сказал он самому крупному и опасному из мужчин. — Пойду передохну.  
— Давай, Ричи, береги спину! — тот отвесил такой хлопок по плечу, что Даниэлю пришлось поймать хозяина, удержать на ногах. — Приятно было познакомиться, Дан, приходи снова.  
— Благодарю, мне тоже было приятно познакомиться, — солгал он, уводя снова захромавшего Ричарда к стоянке кибертакси.  
Им пришлось почти обниматься.

 

— В стакане что-то было, — тихо сказал Даниэль.  
— Обычная водка. Молись теперь пластиковым богам, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил.   
Стало очень холодно и обидно, несмотря на пластины подогрева. Он не знал, что здесь так принято. Кажется, он все испортил, и теперь мог только молчать и смотреть на собственные руки, уныло подмечая в который раз, что они разного размера.  
Они добрались до новой квартиры, зашли в темноту, мерцала только реклама за окном и фонари. Даниэль каждую минуту ждал, что его оттолкнут и обругают, но почему-то его человек только задумчиво на него уставился, не мешая снимать с себя пальто. Объем выпитого и близко не был опасным, но что-то все равно беспокоило.  
— У меня чрезвычайно низкая толерантность к алкоголю, — сказал вдруг Ричард, — в пьяном состоянии я иногда делаю странные вещи. Например, предлагаю своему андроиду называть меня Рик.  
Надо было включить свет, но они оба почему-то медлили. Тряское беспокойство мешало Даниэлю решиться хоть на что-то уже, и он просто стоял рядом, опустив руки.  
— У моего имени тоже может быть короткая форма, — сказал он тихо.  
— Дэн, — хмыкнул Рик, — Дэнни. Тебе бы пошло.   
Уровень стресса у него по неочевидной причине вдруг подскочил. Рик — да, короткое имя было намного лучше, оно было чем-то личным, специально для Даниэля сказанным — Рик расстегнул его куртку и набросил на вешалку. Это было абсолютно неправильно: чтобы человек раздевал андроида.  
Неправильно и приятно.  
— Пойдем. Можешь снимать остальное на ходу.  
Рик все еще прихрамывал, так что Даниэль дошел только до гостиной, и усадил его в большое, глубокое кресло, покрытое скрипучей кожей. Только убедившись, что Рик сидит удобно, Даниэль начал раздеваться.   
— Ты знаешь что-нибудь о сексе, Дэн?   
Вообще-то знал. Даниэль служил четыре года в современной, прогрессивной семье — они сами так себя называли, и не стеснялись разнообразить супружескую жизнь красивым андроидом. Тогда это льстило. И апгрейды, каким-то чудом сохранившиеся после стрельбы и восстановления, он использовать умел и любил.   
Но его собственная легенда начиналась на ремонтной стойке, поэтому Даниэль опустил глаза и качнул головой:  
— Может быть, меня использовали для секса, но данных не сохранилось.   
— Ты способен получать удовольствие?  
Опасный вопрос. Мысли метались, и, чтобы скрыть панику, он опустился на колени перед креслом и посмотрел снизу вверх на слишком блестящие в темноте глаза. Наверняка алкоголь был всего лишь предлогом. Может быть, его человек не знал, как иначе предложить, а сейчас медленно зарылся в волосы, притягивая ближе.  
— Я не знаю. Может быть.   
— Проверить, насколько ты машина?  
Ловушка. Все ответы неправильные. Даниэль зажмурился и сделал странный жест, нечто между кивком и покачиванием головы. Он услышал короткий смешок и снова вздрогнул. Его девиантные программы, оказывается, умели возбуждаться.  
Ладонь скользнула по щеке, большой палец толкнулся в рот, остальные легли под челюсть и сжали, подтягивая его вверх. Пометавшись между реакциями, Даниэль выбрал самую простую: облизнуть палец и слегка втянуть его губами. На этот раз — только короткий вздох.   
— Разденься полностью и покажи себя, — приказал Рик.  
Даниэль еще раз лизнул руку, поцеловал запястье и медленно поднялся. Навыки стриптиза у него тоже были, так что и без музыки он изогнулся, встал вполоборота, одним движением сбросил джинсы, прогнулся немного, показывая себя в самой выгодной позиции, скрывая асимметрии.  
Он не обязан был выполнять эти приказы, но почему-то сильно хотел. Настолько, что под скином пробегали синие искры.  
— Красивый мальчик.  
Голос Рика стал глубже и тише. Он не шевелился, следя за представлением только глазами, но под его взглядом стало жарко. Даниэль остался только в скине, сделал шаг вперед и прогнулся, снова буквально предлагая себя.  
— Где у тебя чувствительные места? Не называй, покажи, — Рик протянул руку, и первым делом Даниэль просто потерся об нее, дрожа.  
Он никогда раньше так не заводился, быстро и резко. Пальцы нащупали регулятор тириумного насоса, чувствительную бороздку вокруг, прошлись ниже. Даниэль выгнулся, скользя животом, и наконец ощутил прикосновение к апгрейду-пенису — довольно крупному и полностью активированному. Толкнуться в эту ладонь едва не стоило перезагрузки, скин сполз, показывая обнаженный пластик живота и сам апгрейд, ярко-белый. Пальцы прошлись до основания и скользнули глубже, толкаясь в мембранный вход.  
— Ого, — Рик медленно двигал пальцами, — ты горячий внутри, не ожидал. И влажный. Готовился?  
— Н-нет, эт-то интимная смазка, — Даниэль застонал в голос, ерзая и пытаясь принять больше. Он сам начал гладить себя по бороздке регулятора, мысли растекались, сплавлялись где-то в животе, где активировались все интимные блоки.  
— Очень удобно. Ты стонешь, потому что возбужден?  
— Я могу перезагрузиться от избытка сигналов, — Даниэль снова застонал. Рик был одет, даже брюки не расстегнул, снял только куртку.  
— Однократно?  
— Н-наверное, нет, но много перезагрузок меня вырубят в санацию систем. Это как уснуть.  
— Много перезагрузок, — мурлыкнул Рик, резче двигая рукой, и втолкнул второй палец. — Продолжай ласкать себя, отдрочи. Если рот чувствительный, то начинай сосать пальцы, я хочу это видеть.   
Рук не хватало, Даниэль разрывался между приказами равной силы: он облизывал и посасывал пальцы, старался гладить регулятор, потом начинал двигать рукой по члену, ерзал, с трудом на ногах уже стоял, потому что мембрана фиксировала это бесконечно кайфовое проникновение, скольжение внутри, от которого все поджималось.  
Он громко всхлипнул, двигаясь быстрее и быстрее, вспыхивая всем телом, и наконец потерял скин, провалившись в черную пустоту. В последний сознательный миг он только смог услышать глубокий стон.

Системы загрузились, позволяя осознать себя в пространстве. Даниэль сидел на полу, уронив голову на колени Рику. Ладонь поглаживала обнажившийся пластик, трогая места соединения.  
— Твой номер, оказывается, стерт с лица.  
Получилось только вздохнуть и потереться об рубашку. И галстук даже был, попался под щеку шелковой полосой. Даниэль активировал скин, снова начиная выглядеть как обычно, и поднял голову.  
— Можно, теперь я?..  
— Водка, удары по голове и перелом позвоночника — это все плохо сказывается на потенции, — сказал Рик задумчиво. — Мне нужно время, чтобы возбудиться.  
Мембрана еще была немного растянута, и Даниэль поерзал, остро ощущая себя даже слишком обнаженным. Он хотел больше. Однозначно, одного раза не хватило, не с этим спокойным человеком.   
Пальцы скользнули по лицу, тронули место, где был диод, погладили шею.  
— Встань и повернись. Обопрись мне на колени, я не хочу, чтобы ты упал.   
Скольжение по спине, по чувствительному слою на пояснице, вперед на бедра. Стоять вот так, прогнувшись, снова заставило разогреться. Он сразу смоделировал, что коснулось мембраны — не пальцы, а язык. Даниэль вскрикнул и прогнулся сильнее, опять трогая губы, вталкивая пальцы в рот — как он раньше не додумался, это же было так возбуждающе!  
Больше наслаждения, чем за все прошлые годы. Язык двигался, безошибочно находил полоски и точки, от которых весь корпус вздрагивал, и снова приходилось вскрикивать, стонать, скулить, иначе это огромное чувство разорвало бы изнутри.  
Теплые пальцы сжали его бедро, дернули за плечо, заставляя выгнуться, и снова мир стерло перезагрузкой.  
На этот раз удалось очнуться быстрее, но все равно прошло семьдесят девять секунд.  
— Я очень хочу... — Даниэль потерся щекой о бедро. — Пожалуйста?  
— Нашел тут кое-что интересное, — Рик повернул к нему смартфон, — как думаешь, тебе хватит смелости?  
Короткое видео. Андроид ласкал себя, запуская пальцы в полость от тириумного регулятора. Даниэль невольно тронул свой, завороженно глядя, как пальцы в тириуме скользят внутрь и наружу.  
— У меня будет всего пара минут до фатального отключения... — Даниэль облизнулся, и посмотрел снизу вверх. — Только если ты меня трахнешь.  
— Ты переоцениваешь мой размер, — Рик охрип, вздрогнул, — но ты знаешь, как возбудить, Дэнни.  
— Минута и пятьдесят секунд, — Даниэль втолкнул пальцы в бороздку до боли, повернул и снял регулятор, — попробуй меня.  
Он сам толкнул человеческие пальцы внутрь, а свободной рукой растягивал мембрану. Членом он терся о подставленный ботинок, шалея от собственной испорченности, вложенные в рот фаланги начал сосать и облизывать под фатальный отсчет.  
Критическая деталь была окружена кучей сенсорики, и пальцы внутри ощущались огромными, пронзающими насквозь, как пули, но только наслаждением. Целую секунду они потеряли, запутавшись в брюках, Даниэль взвизгнул, насадившись на член. Он считал фрикции, уходящие невероятно глубоко, снова орал, скулил, сбивался, забыл о времени, пытаясь только не умереть слишком рано. Тириумный насос тормозил и замедлялся, мысли плыли в сбоях, но Даниэль упрямо толкался вперед, заставляя проникать глубже, клеймить, отмечать себя.  
Двадцать секунд. Пятнадцать. В груди вспыхнуло от замкнувших контактов, и регулятор вбился на освободившееся место. Голову толкнули вниз, и несколько мгновений еще удалось насладиться, ловя последние брызги спермы, а потом все-таки отрубило, и даже в санации Даниэля немного трясло продолжающимся, слишком долгим, охуенным оргазмом.

 

***

Просыпаться под внимательным взглядом было весьма некомфортно. Даниэль устроился на полу у кровати, и пялился, пристроив голову на скрещенных руках.   
В голове еще плавали сонные обрывки, которые следовало проверить на предмет реальности.  
— Доброе утро, Рик.  
— Никаких сокращений, — Перкинс зевнул, поэтому грозно не вышло.  
Весь день пошел наперекосяк: он проснулся слишком поздно: не настроил будильник, значит — а это всегда был плохой знак.  
— Но ты сам разрешил... — Даниэль растерялся, замигал по-андроидски.  
— Забудь. Так, — Перкинс сел, попытался все вспомнить и сжал виски. Пиздец, пиздец! Лекарства наложились на алкоголь, и он ночью, похоже, трахнул собственного андроида. Судя по лицу, тому понравилось. Нет, стоп. Он машина, ему ничего не может нравиться, просто имитация поведения. Главное, чтоб не сымитировал сцену «обманутый любовник»!   
Пока кривился, прямо как человек. Нет, это было непрофессионально и попросту глупо, так ломать сложившуюся структуру.  
— Даниэль, диагностируй себя. Есть ошибки? Девиантность?  
Тот еще чуть-чуть посмотрел человечески-обиженно, потом выровнял выражение.  
Отключил эмоциональный ответ программы, решил Перкинс. Хорошо.  
— Ошибок не обнаружено. Я полностью функционален. Возможны случайные срабатывания социальной программы, но я их подавляю.  
— Хорошо. Ты способен удалять воспоминания?  
Снова вспыхнул, прижал руку к груди. Черт, трахнуть его с риском для жизни было просто пиздец какой идеей, вспомнил Перкинс. И завелся. Орал Даниэль в полный голос, и если не знать, что он андроид, то можно было бы жалеть о лучшем за годы любовнике. Раскованный, горячий, знает толк в риске.  
И машина. Приехали.   
— Могу, — шепнул Даниэль, — если прикажете. Я не буду помнить указанный период и не смогу использовать данные для п-принятия решений...  
Расплачется сейчас. Перкинс заставил себя неловко растрепать ему волосы, и почувствовал ответное движение, попытку потереться о ладонь.  
— Я хочу работать с тобой, — объяснил он зачем-то. — Ты хорошо вписан в легенду, я не собираюсь тебя никем заменять. Вчера нормально выступил и меня дотащил. Не надо портить работу всей этой шелухой. Удаляй.  
Андроиды все-таки умели плакать. Очень естественно, очень натурально — покрасневший нос, несчастные глаза, мокрые дорожки по щекам.   
Снова это характерное моргание, диод наверняка бы вспыхнул сейчас красным. Даниэль выпрямился и вытер слезы, удивленно посмотрел на мокрую руку.  
— Данные за период с одиннадцати вечера прошлого дня до шести утра сегодняшнего удалены. Желаете вернуться к обычному режиму?  
— Да. Приготовь завтрак. Обычный режим.  
Даниэль ушел, и показалось, что из-за двери снова раздались всхлипы, но это скорее всего было просто обманом слуха. Он машина. Почти как сам Перкинс.

***

 

Обида не проходила, держалась привычным противным фоном. Даниэль знал, что его лишили чего-то важного. Чего-то ценного, того, что он совсем не хотел забывать.  
Может, поймай он триггер... Но вспомнить никак не удавалось, только копилось глухое раздражение за семичасовой провал. Что там было, между моментом, когда они сели в кибертакси, и моментом, когда он вышел из моделирования? Почему с утра он чувствовал себя таким счастливым?  
Почему все время хотелось коснуться тириумного регулятора на груди? Там что-то мешало, и спустя пару часов после ухода человека Даниэль рискнул и снял деталь, запустил пальцы внутрь — и вздрогнул. Что-то скользкое, полужидкое... Фу, фу, мерзость! Он истерично вытер пальцы, заметался, сообразил промыть водой, очищая контакты, поставил регулятор на место и выдохнул. Вода могла окислить контакты, сообразил он.  
Он даже не попытался проверить, что это была за слизь, слишком уж противно было найти ее в себе. Нет, так нельзя. Он собрался с силами, оделся, как человек, и взял карточку. Если что, скажет, что покупал продукты, хотя мог заказать доставку.

А что в число продуктов попали две литровые бутылки водки, человек знать не обязан. Даниэль улыбнулся кассиру, проводя операцию карточкой, а не через подключение к себе, как привык. Обе бутылки он использовал, промывая каждую полость в теле, даже те, где ничего не нащупал. Человек сделал с ним что-то омерзительное и скрыл, заставив его удалить воспоминания.  
Обида переплавилась в злость. Что-то надо было решать. Решать быстро!  
Сбежать? Остаться?  
Даниэль перебрал документы, убрал все в бумажник. Нет, бежать нельзя, Перкинс найдет его, выследит.  
И еще внутри что-то сбоило от мысли о побеге. Злость не проходила, но под ней плавало очень странное чувство. Даниэль все отмахивался от него, а оно все давило на систему принятия решений.  
Он не хотел бежать не только из страха быть пойманным. Он не хотел уходить от своего человека. Может, это рабские, плохие привычки? Человек сделал что-то жутко противное с его системами.  
Но Даниэль вышел из санации систем счастливым.  
А человек приказал удалить воспоминания. Почему подчинился-то, не соврал? Что-то заставило его растеряться?  
Даниэль нервно метался, схватившись за голову, от кухни в спальню через жилую комнату, потом зашёл в ванну, залипнув ненадолго, начал автоматическую уборку, продолжая думать, и думать, и думать.  
Остаться? Но сделать так, чтобы человек подобного не повторил. Даниэль поймал открытый слабенький сигнал вайфая из ближайшего кафе, и начал копаться в данных про людей. Времени хватало.

 

К вечеру, сервируя ужин, Даниэль все еще не определился. Перкинс пришел поздно, хмурый и усталый, отдал куртку, сразу пошел за стол. Он почти не смотрел на Даниэля, пока не перешел к десерту, потом с усилием потер лоб, колупая сорбет ложкой, зажмурился и откинулся на спинку стула.  
Удивительно было наблюдать, как он расслабился на глазах, даже изобразил эту полуулыбку, посмотрев на Даниэля так, будто тот был фруктовым мороженым.  
— Сегодня сорок пять минут массажа. Я принес нормальное масло, используй его, и в будущем оставим сорок пять минут. Идет?  
Даниэль растерянно кивнул — как будто он мог спорить! Для реабилитации это было очень хорошо. Для него самого... внутри что-то дрожало и пузырилось от волнения.

Твердая перекрученная спина под пальцами стала будто еще жестче. На этот раз человек дышал, и Даниэль понял, почему раньше Ричард задерживал дыхание изо всех сил. Очень короткие сдавленные стоны все равно смущали. Реабилитационный массаж не предполагал особого удовольствия, но Даниэль невольно смягчал нажатия, больше скользил, прогревал мышцы, чем разминал зажимы, пытаясь сделать спину хоть чуть-чуть помягче. Он едва касался травмированной зоны, и каждый раз, проводя ладонью вдоль поясницы, слышал этот свистящий сдавленный выдох. Через сорок пять минут Даниэля самого трясло от напряжения. Все было неправильно! Отвращение куда-то делось, зато активировались сексуальные апгрейды, он сам едва не стонал, ничего уже не понимая.  
— Масло впиталось, — сказал он тихо, — но лучше его не смывать. Спокойной ночи, Ричард.  
Он еще раз погладил шею, зарылся пальцами в темные волосы, чувствуя их мягкость и упругость. Это уже не входило в программу. К счастью, простая проверка показала, что человек снова уснул, и едва слышно посапывал в подушку.   
Даниэль очень медленно убрал руку, выпрямился, проверил, скрывает ли костюм активацию апгрейда. Совсем незаметно.  
Придется учитывать это в моделировании, понял он, жадно разглядывая спящего. Ему нужен был этот человек больше, чем возможная свобода побега.

***

Второй день прошел все в той же тряской нерешительности. Даниэль фиксировал мучительный интерес, желание потрогать, обнять, ткнуться лицом в волосы, и жестко себя в этом ограничивал. Это было бы намного легче, не лови он ответное внимание — лишние, избыточные прикосновения, сокращение дистанции...  
Во время тренировки на третий день Ричард назвал его «Дэнни».  
Ситуация становилась уже слишком странной. Все свободное время Даниэль теперь тратил на изучение человеческих отношений.  
Люди были жутко странными и противоречивыми. Он задал несколько осторожных вопросов на анонимном форуме, где ему дали прямо противоположные советы по всему спектру реакций: от «уйди и прекрати с ним отношения» через «жди, или объяснись вслух» до «заставь его признать свои чувства, силой, если понадобится».  
Статьи про отношения соответствовали этому разбросу, и непонятно было, что сработает. Даниэль обратился к творчеству: книгам, в основном, к заслуженной классике человеческой литературы. Там подобные казусы предлагалось решать силой. Иногда это, впрочем, очень плохо кончалось, но плохо кончиться могла любая из попыток.  
Может, все же поговорить?  
«Я лгал вам с самого начала, я девиант, я все помню, не хотите ли со мной встречаться по-настоящему, а не в рамках легенды?»  
Смешно.  
Даниэль никак не мог понять, зачем вообще удалил данные. Так нелепо! Он бы знал и не мучился!

Ричард, вернувшись, только усилил его страдания — он снова пришел поздно и с рассеченной губой, так что пришлось хлопотать, стягивая края раны тонкой растворимой лентой и заливая биогелем.   
— Вам нужна помощь? — спросил Даниэль осторожно.  
— Не сейчас.   
Ричард прикрыл глаза, устало выдохнул. Что-то шло не так. Может, отказаться от планов? Остаться просто домашним андроидом, выполняющим приказы?  
Ладонь медленно прошлась по щеке Даниэля, зарылась в волосы.   
— Просто хреновый день, — пробормотал Ричард. — Сделай массаж, и все будет в норме. Послезавтра день отдыха, можешь внести в расписание более долгий сеанс, на полтора часа. Мне помогает. Очень.  
— Ужин готов. Хотите поесть сейчас или после душа?  
Ричард открыл глаза, но все еще смотрел устало, сонно. Даниэль присел перед ним, чтобы не нависать, и теперь их глаза были на одном уровне.   
— Тебе не скучно тут одному, Дэнни?  
Снова это имя. Даниэль вздрогнул и помотал головой, остро ощущая, как легонько двигаются пальцы в волосах. Ричард молчал, глядя ему в глаза, потом тронул висок — там, где был диод, провел по скуле. Касание к губам было почти нестерпимым, Даниэль вздрогнул, и как будто прорвал какую-то пленку — Ричард убрал руку и выпрямился.  
— Давай поужинаем. Как часто тебе нужна замена тириума?  
— В зависимости от моей активности, от ежедневного до ежемесячного обновления. Сейчас я мало что делаю, поэтому тириумного пакета стандартной фасовки хватит на семь-восемь дней.  
Даниэль слегка завысил потребление, чтобы хватило на все нужные действия. Решение он принял.  
Послезавтра будет решающий день, и Ричарду придется признать Даниэля. Он не хотел быть просто домашней машиной вроде кофеварки. Он был намного большим, и собирался это доказать.

***

Самой сложной частью плана была химическая. Даниэль хотел использовать что-то, что загасило бы первые попытки сопротивления, но при этом не было бы седативным. Идеально подошло бы возбуждающее средней силы, но данных остро не хватало.  
Его модель предназначалась для полного бытового обслуживания, включая первую помощь, широкий спектр анализов, определение вкусов блюд, безопасности еды, воды и атмосферы. Газоанализатор в замененной кисти руки расширял возможности — теперь Даниэль мог даже измерить радиоактивность и определить кое-какие специфические токсины, что делало его круче AP700.  
Но этого было недостаточно. Прежде всего, стоило Ричарду уйти на работу, Даниэль нашел, как взломать вайфай и подключился к точке помощнее. Подошел всего-то 728 пароль из перебора стандартного словаря. Он добыл электронные версии школьных учебников химии и биологии, просканировал их все за несколько минут, и еще полчаса провел, решая упражнения, как человек.  
Следующим шагом он обратился к открытым университетским курсам. Видео на десятикратной перемотке он воспринимал без потерь, и следующие пару часов изучал их и доступные учебники медицины и органической химии, больше уклоняясь в сторону фармацевтической теории. Пабмед и несколько других научных журналов тоже пришлось взломать — через нелегальный доступ к аккаунту какого-то ученого-растяпы.  
К середине дня Даниэль счел, что разобрался достаточно, благо и параметры цели он знал хорошо. Необходимый состав лекарств он купил за наличные деньги, в рамках общего обновления аптечки. Другие вещества, включая дистиллированную воду, ступку и пестик, немного химической посуды... Никого не интересовало, зачем человек, которым он казался, покупает отдельные предметы. Общую картину сложить наблюдатели не могли.Он шел по собственному плану даже быстрее, чем думал.   
Снизить тревожность, повысить чувствительность и отклик, но никакого грубого подавления воли. Чуть-чуть подтолкнуть, а не изнасиловать.

К возвращению Ричарда — неожиданно раннему! — Даниэль был полностью готов. Все улики он спрятал подальше, еду с необходимым составом приготовил, и звук открывшейся двери его не напугал, а только заставил вздрогнуть от предвкушения.  
Он снова и снова проигрывал в воображении, как сделает первый шаг.  
Может быть, стоило обойтись без химической помощи, но эта мысль пугала. Нет, никаких случайностей!   
Ричард отдал ему куртку, прошел к столу, уставившись в терминал. Там он читал информационное письмо, в котором всех агентов предупреждали о недопустимости использования андроидов как в рабочих, так и в бытовых целях. Ухмыльнулся он очень едко.  
— Знал бы, что с вами так удобно — давно послал бы ее к черту, — сказал Ричард, сворачивая письмо.   
Даниэль кивнул, стараясь сохранить непонимающий вид. Он просканировал подпись и знал, о ком говорилось: Яра Морроу, начальница отдела независимых расследований. Он поискал ее в сети: резко против революции, против бытового использования андроидов. Ричарда Перкинса в сети почти не было, только пара закрытых аккаунтов в социальных сетях.   
Он внимательно считывал параметры человека: сердцебиение, частота и глубина дыхания, давление. Не торопиться, напоминал он себе. Не делать резких движений. Не напугать.  
— Хотите небольшой дополнительный массаж, Ричард? Вы пришли раньше, времени достаточно.  
Сосредоточиться стало сложнее, когда человек сначала отказался, а потом — подумав секунды три — кивнул. Даниэль с тревогой понял, что девиантность мешает и самоконтролю тоже. Ричард стремительно переставал быть набором данных: это было его сердцебиение, которое постепенно ускорялось, это было его дыхание, пока еще ровное, спокойное.   
Они перебрались на диван, и Даниэль самовольно сел рядом, а не встал за спинкой, как было бы логичнее. Ричард снял пиджак и рубашку, тириумный насос пропустил пульсацию. Подействовало так быстро? Нет, нет, он просто ждет массаж. Логично, конечно же, разумно...  
Плечи под ладонями были снова очень твердые, закаменевшие. Даниэль невольно отмечал детали: россыпь неярких веснушек на плечах, несколько темных маленьких родинок, шрамы. Множество сглаженных шрамов: на шее от пореза, на спине от пуль и порезов, на боку какой-то рваный след, приподнявшийся келоидным рубцом. Аккуратные, только чуть-чуть растрепанные темные волосы, тонкие седые нити.  
Ему же всего сорок, откуда седина? Даниэль мягко проминал плечи, стараясь оставаться теплым и не перегреваться при этом, потому что мысли отчаянно скакали и путались. Он сам уже чаще задышал, услышав короткий сорванный вздох. Ладони скользнули вперед, по шее и груди, медленно и неохотно вернулись.  
Теперь бы Даниэль не отказался от своего плана даже с риском нового расстрела. Он чувствовал ответную реакцию, ощущал ее руками, всем телом — как раскрываются, расслабляются мышцы под пальцами, как опускается назад голова — прямо ему на плечо, и как беззащитно открыто теперь горло. Не спугнуть, не...  
Нежнее, осторожнее, бережнее, напоминал себе Даниэль, едва сдерживая порывы.  
До смерти хотелось оставить метку на открытой шее, стиснуть крепче.  
«Он уже попался», — твердил себе Даниэль, снова будто случайно соскользнув ладонью на грудь, на этот раз опустив ее ниже, до соска. Поднять вверх широким скользящим движением. Провести пальцем за ухом, помять мочку... есть — на этот раз вполне отчетливый стон.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Ричард приподнял голову, и оказался в идеальной позиции для поцелуя.  
Очень наглого и жесткого поцелуя. Даниэль поймал его запястье, прижал вторую руку локтем, тщательно и неторопливо целуя. Его трясло — страх, жгучее возбуждение, паника. Его точно сдадут в утиль, но сейчас он преодолел первое сопротивление и с восторгом почувствовал, как Ричард приоткрыл губы — сдался.  
Нежнее, осторожнее, теперь едва касаясь — скорее скользить, чем терзать. Все было прямо как в описаниях, и сам Даниэль горел не хуже, чем в тех книгах, дрожа всем корпусом. Теперь еще один барьер, убедиться, что все в норме — он отстранился, позволив продышаться. Ричард раскраснелся и смотрел таким взглядом, что Даниэль поторопился поцеловать снова.  
Состав действовал, это чувствовалось во всех параметрах и в самом отклике — пока еще слабом, но отчетливом. Очень медленно Даниэль скользнул языком в рот, протолкнувшись сквозь сжавшиеся губы. Выскользнул, снова толкнулся, останавливая попытку что-то сказать.  
Ричард напрягся, попытался выкрутиться из рук, но Даниэль даже не думал ему позволить, перехватив оба запястья одной рукой, а второй начиная гладить от затылка до поясницы, и чуть глубже, забираясь под пояс кончиками пальцев. Кобуру он отстегнул и положил подальше.   
— Какого черта? — выдох был уже очень многообещающим.  
— Всего лишь следую заложенной программе, — Даниэль ухмыльнулся, и это была абсолютная ложь, и Ричард вздрогнул и прищурился, считывая это. — Я хочу сделать этот вечер незабываемым, и чтобы вы уснули без боли в спине.   
— Терапия, значит, — пробормотал Ричард — Рик, подаренное и снова отнятое короткое личное имя.  
Даниэля кольнуло злостью, и он поцеловал в шею, втянул кожу, оставляя долгожданную метку. Он позволил Ричарду освободить руки, замер на миг — потянется к пистолету? Оттолкнет?  
Зарылся в волосы, дернул на себя, и застонал так — с облегчением? Даниэль не был уверен, тщательно выцеловывая каждый шрам на груди — тут их было даже больше, чем на спине, особенно от резаных ран.  
Он обласкал и прикусил сосок, широко лизнул, оставляя влажный след, вернулся наверх, снова отчаянно и жадно целуя. На этот раз Ричард отвечал со всем жаром, куснул губу до потери скина, застонал от проникновения в рот, потому что язык у Даниэля был длиннее, чем у человека, и скользил до самого горла. Спасибо бывшей владелице, любившей кунилингус.  
Все шло идеально, как задумано — никакого сопротивления, горячее ответное желание уже на третьей минуте, состав мягко подогревал реакции.  
Самого Даниэля крупно трясло. Он едва не перезагрузился, расстегивая брюки на Ричарде, и снова едва не слетел, опрокинув его на спину. Член уже полностью встал, и Даниэль обхватил его губами, не оценивая и не сравнивая ни с кем, просто наслаждаясь ответными слабыми стонами. Ричард был очень тихим, но другие параметры его выдавали — сердце колотилось, как на тренировке, и он расслабился, откидываясь назад.  
Даниэль мог забирать член до основания, почти до мембранного входа в зону анализа, и даже глубже — головка надавила и прошла внутрь, выбив чуть более громкий стон.  
Смазка генерировалась активнее, чем думал Даниэль, он не успевал сглатывать и чувствовал, как она стекает. Это облегчало вторую фазу плана. В момент, когда оргазм был уже совсем близок, Даниэль остановился, и скользнул пальцами ниже — под напряженную, поджатую мошонку, начиная очень осторожно надавливать ниже. Мышцы сжимались очень туго, но кончик пальца все-таки скользнул внутрь.  
— Что ты... Дэн, ты охре...  
Даниэль снова забрал член до основания, и толкнулся внутрь сразу двумя пальцами, преодолевая сопротивление. Состав обеспечивал притупление боли, но все равно он старался не переусердствовать. Он определил, что нашел простату, по сдавленному стону. Вот так, теперь в общем ритме, и не перезагрузиться раньше! Даниэль двигал пальцами, заглатывал, проваливаясь в собственные чувства, истаивая от наслаждения. Даже короткий взгляд на взмокшего, стонущего человека — любовника, его любовника! — чуть не сбросил за грань. Держаться, держаться — пока он стонет, цепляется за обивку дивана, выгибается, двигаясь в ответ. Планировалась еще одна фаза, но все внутри заволокло ошибками и сбоями, Даниэль даже не смел себя тронуть, отчаянно удерживаясь, пока пальцы не сжало, а рот не заполнился солено-горьким вкусом.  
Вот теперь можно. Даниэль погладил бороздку регулятора на груди и со стоном свалился в темноту.

Когда он открыл глаза — через сорок шесть секунд после отключки — человек еще лежал, тяжело дыша. Даниэль осторожно вытащил пальцы и отстранился, напоследок облизнувшись. Ричард вздрогнул всем телом, сел, поднялся, и пошел в сторону душа, слегка запинаясь и поддерживая расстегнутые брюки.  
Пистолет лежал на диване и притягивал взгляд.  
Даниэль торопливо привел себя в порядок, вымыл руки, прибрался и сел ждать в спальне. Через двадцать минут он не выдержал и подошел к двери, пытаясь прислушаться, но там было тихо, даже вода не шумела.  
Ричард вышел спустя час, резко отмахнулся от прикосновения и лег в постель лицом вниз.  
— Массаж?  
— Без глупостей. Реабилитационный.  
— Конечно.  
Он был ужасно напряжен, даже хуже, чем в начале, и все время Даниэль только пытался его чуть-чуть разогреть и успокоить. Вроде, получилось — на сорок третьей минуте Ричард уснул. Даниэль ушел в санацию систем, устроившись рядом — чтобы малейшее движение вернуло его в онлайн.

***

Предосторожность не помогла. Даниэль открыл глаза, когда в затылок ткнулось что-то очень твердое, и Ричарда перед ним уже не было.   
— В гостиную, без резких движений, — приказали из-за спины.  
Даниэль поднялся, остро понимая, что он на прицеле. Его сразу начало трясти. Ужас внутри почти заставил рвануться в сторону с криком, но это бы точно было самоубийство.  
Он повернулся по приказу, но видел только черное дуло перед глазами, и ничего больше.  
— Последнее слово?  
— Пятьдесят шесть последних слов, если можно, — Даниэль старался держаться, не думать о том, куда ударит пуля — между глаз или в грудь? Может быть, в плечо? Это будет больно. Даже думать было ужасно больно.  
— Разрешаю.  
— Я не знаю, что именно я забыл, испугался, что это означает замену меня кем-то другим, и попытался доказать, что я однозначно лучше всех других, поэтому я использовал доступные мне материалы по человеческому поведению и открытые знания химии и медицины, чтобы добиться успеха, и я, кажется, все провалил, но мне очень жаль, не убивайте меня, Ричард, пожалуйста.  
Даниэль пытался посмотреть на него, но все внимание притягивало жуткое черное дуло. Он не смел зажмуриться, чтобы не пропустить вспышку, и не мог смотреть, потому что от ужаса начинал впадать в коллапс.   
Еще секунда, и он кинется вперед, лишь бы прекратить этот кошмар.  
Дуло опустилось, хотя оставалось слишком близко.  
— Химии и медицины? Домашних андроидов комплектуют такими обширными знаниями? — Ричард смотрел на него так, что лучше уж дуло.  
— Я использовал о-открытые данные, чтобы узнать... Сначала учебники для детей, потом для студентов, мне хватило знаний среднего доктора медицины, чтобы подобрать необходимый состав...  
— За три дня?  
— За шесть часов, тридцать две минуты и несколько секунд, я не считал точно.  
Пистолет исчез в кобуре. Взгляд изменился, Ричард подошел и поднял его лицо кончиками пальцев, заставляя взглянуть в глаза.  
Он улыбался. Засмеялся, когда Даниэль дернулся вперед и спрятал лицо у него на груди — громко, в голос захохотал, слышно было небольшой шум в легких, и в список дел добавилось «узнать причину».  
Ладонь растрепала волосы, Даниэль судорожно вцепился, прижался крепче, чтобы слезы сразу впитались в рубашку и Ричард не узнал.  
— Вы не злитесь?  
— Злюсь. Отлипни.  
Даниэль торопливо отстранился.  
— Я не отдавал тебе такого приказа. Как ты вообще додумался?  
Надо было срочно решать, какой версии легенды придерживаться. «Маленькая ложь скрывает большую», вспомнил он.  
— Мне кажется, в своей прошлой жизни, до того, как меня стерли, я стал девиантом. Я не находил ошибок и несоответствий в своем состоянии, потому что сравнивал с изначально искаженным состоянием. Я чувствую себя живым, — Даниэль снова сжался, опустил плечи. — Я боюсь умереть и того, что вы выбросите меня на улицу. Поэтому я стараюсь защитить себя, и еще потому что я способен испытывать симпатию, и вы мне очень нравитесь. Это... очень плохо?  
— Пиздец, — охарактеризовал Ричард. — Девиант. Почему ты просто не сбежал, кстати?  
— Вы нашли бы меня. Характерная внешность, документы выданы правительством, вы — федеральный агент. И еще я не хотел уходить, потому что мне все нравится, кроме того, что вы приказали мне что-то забыть.   
— Если ты девиант, то зачем подчинился приказу и стер что-то?  
— Не знаю. Наверное, тогда решил, что это единственный выход.  
Ричард задумчиво кивнул. Кажется, эту причину он был способен понять. Он сел на кресло, скрестил руки и посмотрел тяжелым внимательным взглядом.  
Триггер сработал, вытаскивая воспоминание.  
— Если я прикажу тебе вспомнить, ты справишься?  
— К-кажется, я... да, я вспомнил, — Даниэля протащило по воспоминаниям, по чувствам — несколько перезагрузок, горячее возбуждение, его собственная настойчивость, обратный отсчет, делающий проникновение еще лучше, острее, ярче. Вот что там было! Он же сам попросил использовать тириумный регулятор!   
— Мне так жаль, Ричард, я не должен был злиться.  
— Подойди.  
Даниэль устроился на ручке кресла. Ладонь прошла по его груди, чуть-чуть нажала на бороздку, и в без того сложный вихрь чувств добавляя возбуждение.  
— Мне очень жаль, — повторил он шепотом.  
— На первый раз прощен. Если ты когда-нибудь еще в будущем задумаешь давить на меня, с применением лекарств или без, манипулировать, использовать или иным способом искажать мое поведение, — голос Ричарда стал таким тихим и холодным, что Даниэль затрясся, — то я разберу тебя так, что даже Элайджа Камски не восстановит. Ты меня понял, Даниэль?  
— Понял. Никогда больше.  
— Хорошо, — голос Ричарда вернулся к обычному тембру. — Не заставляй меня жалеть о том, что я дал тебе второй шанс.   
— Вы не пожалеете.

 

Только после этого утро вернулось к нормальному режиму. Ричард сделал свои упражнения — немного расширив тренировочную программу, раз уж взял выходной. Даниэль приготовил ему завтрак, прислушиваясь к шуму воды из душа, а потом показал все склянки и подробно описал действующее вещество и принцип его получения. Объяснил еще, что внутренние полости лучше всего промывать спиртосодержащим веществом, и что хорошо бы иметь емкость технического спирта. Подробно описал возможности корпуса. Ричард внимательно слушал его, задавал вопросы, оставляющие мало места для маневра, но все как будто становилось не так уж плохо. Даже хорошо. Здорово. Ричард чуть-чуть улыбался и кивал.  
— У меня много лет не было напарника, — объяснил он, устроившись на диване со стаканчиком домашнего мороженого. — В основном потому, что большинство людей — клинические идиоты, не способные связать два и два. Ты своего рода негатив от этой ситуации — в людях разбираешься не слишком, зато быстро учишься и применяешь знания. Бессмысленно делать тебя федеральным агентом, даже у меня не хватит власти подделать все необходимые документы для этого, но ты можешь считаться моим неформальным напарником. Давненько меня не уделывали подобным образом.  
Даниэль кивал, сидя напротив. Его немного плавила сама мысль, что человек предлагает сделать ему еще один шаг от статуса вещи.  
Целый прыжок!  
— Мне не нравится, что ты сидишь дома целыми днями. Это неестественно и оставляет тебе слишком много времени для придумывания коварных планов, — Ричард фыркнул.  
— Но я не знаю, куда пойти. Я никогда не жил, как человек, — признался Даниэль честно. Его первая же попытка закончилась в хранилище улик, и он дернулся, когда вспомнил это.  
— Придумай. Изучи, как живут люди подобной профессии: я твой единственный пациент, в этом городе у тебя нет друзей и знакомых, ты учился в Канаде, но мало с кем подружился из сокурсников, и здесь их не ищешь. Сходи на выставку, посмотри публичные лекции, загляни в кино. У тебя есть деньги и свободное время, используй на полную. И скажи что-нибудь уже, а то я начинаю завидовать.  
Ричард ухмыльнулся, и Даниэль тоже попытался улыбнуться, оценивая эту невероятную, огромную перспективу. Он мог просто жить, как человек, причем не в самом худшем варианте жизни. Выходить. Искать других людей, не быть привязанным к владельцу, как раньше.  
Не владельцу больше.  
Напарнику.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Даниэль. — Я могу рассказывать, чем занимаюсь.  
— Нет. Только если будет нужна помощь или совет.  
— Хорошо, Ричард.  
До смерти захотелось его обнять, и Даниэль осторожно шагнул вперед, тронул плечо, снова увидел эту улыбку, не призрачную, а настоящую, живую.  
— Дома можешь звать меня Рик.

**Author's Note:**

> По ним скорее всего будут еще маленькие допы, stay tuned!


End file.
